


一晃好多年30章

by ashymist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashymist/pseuds/ashymist





	一晃好多年30章

心知褚天肯定是哭了，斐心柏强势的将人从被子中拉出来，却没想到对方已经迅速的变成了满脸泪水的花猫，可真是货真价实的哭包啊。 

斐心柏用手去擦褚天脸上的眼泪，褚天的泪却越擦越多，在躲闪中打着哭嗝。  
  
眼看着褚天又要面对墙壁缩成一团，斐心柏扳着肩膀将人掰正过来，两只手一左一右的撑在褚天头颈旁边，居高临下的将褚天圈在里面禁锢着。  
  
褚天抿紧嘴强忍着哭嗝，但是眼睛中的泪水还是争先恐后的随着眼皮眨动往外涌出。  
  
视线模糊的他只能看到大色块的身影。  
  
斐心柏肩压的极低，弓身又开始帮他抹掉眼泪。  
  
刚刚看清世界的瞬间，本就所剩无几的空间继续被挤压，呈现在褚天眼前是斐心柏轻微颤动的喉结。  
  
他的额头正被斐心柏柔软湿润的嘴唇触碰着。  
  
【可算不哭了】  
  
斐心柏看着褚天呆傻的表情，果然只有这种方法才治得住褚天，虽然不排除有一部分他情难自禁的私心。  
  
一层薄汗覆在褚天光洁的额头。  
  
斐心柏没有起身，他和褚天保持半掌的距离，说话带起湿热的风会吹到对方脸上  
  
【知不知道我为什么这样】  
  
褚天没有点头也没有摇头，他还是呆看着斐心柏，粉红的眼皮睁得溜圆，像被定身的兔子。  
  
【你有喜欢的人吗】斐心柏问，但更像是一句陈述的铺垫  
  
【我有，一个让我怎么也放不下的人】  
  
【我跟他初中就认识了】  
  
【比他大几岁】  
  
【他长得好，家里是大城市的，还懂音乐】  
  
【只是我还不够好，没有特别的才能，也什么都给不了他】  
  
【所以一直什么都没说过】  
  
【本来我想等到以后的，等我变得再强一些】  
  
【但是后来我明白没有人会一直在原地等着我去找他】  
  
【现在他要出国了，我想跟他一起】  
  
【褚天，我想跟你一直在一起】  
  
斐心柏说完酝酿已久的话，褚天还是没有反应。  
  
【你是被我亲傻了吗？】  
  
斐心柏说完，又凑上去，这次，他瞄准的是嘴唇。  
  
先开始只是嘴唇和嘴唇的触碰，斐心柏能感觉到褚天的身体始终是僵的，直到他试着将舌头探进对方口腔，褚天才浮上海面般，开始挣动呼吸。  
  
小声的惊呼和黏腻的水声交错响起，斐心柏搜刮着褚天嘴里残留的甜味，舌头模仿下身动作有节奏的顶动深入，他没想到自己做起这种无耻的事情竟是如此自然。  
  
褚天努力争夺氧气，却给到斐心柏更加深入的机会。  
  
还有身下，斐心柏挺立的地方隔着被子蹭着自己的大腿。  
  
褚天想到了斐心柏身下硬起时不可思议的大小，下腹一热。  
  
【你硬了】斐心柏略微停顿，思考片刻后手向下摸，【这次我来帮你】  
  
温热感隔着被子还是能很好的感觉到，褚天裹在被子中难以挣扎，只能任人欺负。  
  
【…别，碰我】褚天双腿蜷缩，用听起来几乎是引诱的声音说着拒绝的话  
  
斐心柏却真的停手了。  
  
褚天愣了一下，而后慌忙拉好被子坐起身，以防御的姿态对着斐心柏。  
  
斐心柏心里有些打鼓，他没想过褚天会拒绝。  
  
【你喜欢我】褚天有些疑惑的印证般说  
  
斐心柏不好意思的点头，虽然意思已经清楚的表达出来的，但是喜欢这样的字眼听起来还是让人面红耳赤。  
  
【要和我在一起？】  
  
【……对啊】  
  
是他讲的还不够明白吗，斐心柏跑下床去书架上拿确认书。  
  
他掏出里面的A4纸摊到褚天面前，指着上面的条目  
  
【只要我高考到这个分数，在A大修完这些指定专业并高分通过，就可以去F大。一式三份，另外两份我都寄出去了  
  
密密麻麻的铅块字在褚天脑海中无法串成通顺的话，他在被子里悄悄掐了一下自己，好确定不是他又做梦了。  
  
【你喜欢我】  
  
褚天重复道。  
  
【喜欢我什么】他想不到自己有什么值得喜欢的，虽说长相可以吸引到一些女生，那对斐心柏也起不到什么作用吧。  
  
斐心柏扶额，合着他刚刚那些酸话都白说了，面前这位一句都没听进去。  
  
反正都说开了，斐心柏趁着这股劲儿忍住害羞对褚天道  
  
【就是喜欢你啊，你是什么样的我喜欢的就是什么】  
  
【但是你之前都没说过……】褚天将信将疑  
  
斐心柏不想再讲一遍自己纠结到爆炸的心路历程，身体的反应骗不了人，他指指自己的裤子，硬着头皮，【你看我都这样了，还不够喜欢你吗】  
  
但他很快就发现这不是一个好示例，随着褚天目光移动，他明显感觉自己身下又涨大了，硬的有些发痛。  
  
褚天看看斐心柏身下又看看他的脸，突然通了窍似的，明白斐心柏说的都是认真的。  
  
【我……】  
  
褚天将脸埋进被子。  
  
【我也喜欢你】  
  
他小声说。  
  
斐心柏看着褚天羞的红到耳朵，庆幸还好自己皮肤黑，什么也看不出来。  
  
【我知道】斐心柏摸摸褚天的头，假装无意的在褚天耳朵上轻轻擦过，烫的。  
  
褚天瞬间觉得半边身体都麻了，平时也会有这种接触，但是都不如此刻的反应强烈，酥痒从耳朵尖传到指尖脚尖，自己之前明显到傻气的表现，斐心柏肯定早都看出来了，被看穿的感觉让他将头埋得更深。  
  
可能还需要些时间去消化吧，斐心柏看褚天半天没有动作，觉得自己应该先去厕所解决一下自己的需求。  
  
褚天却在他起身的瞬间一把抓住他的手腕。  
  
【去哪】褚天偏过头，只露着一只眼睛看斐心柏。  
  
【去，去一下厕所】  
  
听斐心柏这么说，褚天突然慌张的直起身，两只手一起握着斐心柏的手腕  
  
【……不要了吗】  
  
他急的睁大眼睛，里面是刚停止不久又充盈起来的泪花。  
  
【我们可以慢慢来，还有好多时间】斐心柏本也没想今晚一定就要发生些什么，刚才的触碰只是意识情迷意乱下的举动。  
  
加之刚刚褚天对他触碰的拒绝还有忽上忽下的情绪，都让他觉得，有些事或许等褚天心理和身体都准备好之后才是更好的选择。  
  
这种事情他一个人坚持也没用，褚天手上的力道松了，嘴上却不甘心。  
  
【那我和你一起去厕所】  
  
斐心柏哭笑不得，想掰开褚天的脑袋看看里面的是怎么样的回路。  
  
不过确实不是只他一个人有反应。  
  
【两人一起还去什么厕所】  
  
斐心柏觉得自己也被褚天带的颠倒不清了，刚刚想好的决定被人三言两语的抛诸脑后，怪不得那些帝王会为了心中美人做出匪夷所思的荒唐事。  
  
他扒开乱作一团的被子，手掌重新覆盖到褚天硬起的地方。  
  
睡衣薄薄一层绒布让褚天清楚的感受到斐心柏手指的形状，仿佛每一根绒毛的尖端都带上微弱的电流，刺得他又痒又痛，说不出的舒服。  
  
【比我想象的大】  
  
斐心柏坏笑的在褚天耳边说。  
  
【我又不是小孩啊呃哈……啊】  
  
褚天说话的尾音和难耐的呻吟交缠在一起从齿缝抖落在斐心柏肩头。  
  
察觉到褚天有些承受不住，斐心柏放缓进攻节奏，从直接的交握撸动变成从下方托着囊袋把玩，舌头不安分的在褚天锁骨舔舐的同时向下试探。  
  
松垮的纽扣应而散开，斐心柏用鼻尖将多余的衣服顶到一边，轻声哼笑后将点缀在褚天粉白如樱花般皮肤上最绯红的一处含住，牙齿抵磨吮弄。  
  
细密连绵的刺激让褚天下意识挺起胸口，反而将自己送的更深，他从来不知道，原来这两处也可以让人产生心跳加速的感觉。  
  
满腔不知道什么的情绪快要从胸口跳出来，褚天伸手去扯斐心柏的裤子，不想只有自己在享受，却没想到自己和斐心柏的身高差加上现在的姿势让他连裤子的边缘也碰不到。

只是他不好意思开口，小心的往下蹭动身体，想要慢慢靠近。  
  
察觉到褚天要做什么，斐心柏向上移动，双手撑在褚天脸侧，腰部主动凑到褚天手旁。  
  
被完全笼罩在阴影下，褚天摸到斐心柏背后深陷的腰窝又滑落到胯部，悄悄做着不能见光的动作。  
  
得了空的斐心柏此刻开始不老实，他摸摸褚天的嘴唇，在褚天小巧的喉结上亲吻，又转去撩拨褚天根根分明的睫毛。  
  
褚天探进斐心柏的衣服，一只手在上面摸发硬的乳头，一只手在下面学着斐心柏刚才的样子抚弄。

【再用力一点】

斐心柏喘息着说。

褚天极尽可能的配合斐心柏，但稍显别扭的姿势让手臂很快酸痛，体力流失却比想象中快，斐心柏坚硬的下方炽热的表达着，这显然不够。

褚天索性不再顾什么羞耻心的问

【你要不要进来，似乎是可以从后面……】

他说着将双腿稍微岔开，半褪的裤子在他肌肉不多的大腿处勒下一道凹痕，分不清是他自己的还是斐心柏的液体流到紧闭的粉嫩穴口，一片水光淋淋。

他感受到斐心柏喘气的声音瞬间粗重起来，让他又怕又期待，他喜欢斐心柏被他吸引的感觉，他可以就现在完完全全的交出自己。

如果说刚开始斐心柏还有游刃有余，那么现在的他就显得有些不够气定神闲了，他忍着冲动，将褚天紧紧锁到怀中。

情投意合的抵舐厮磨将感官和愉悦都强化到最大，在天旋地转的快乐里，褚天微露的舌头和忽闪的红痣是他能抓到的唯一色彩，他略显粗暴的亲吻在褚天的脸上嘴上眼上，带着褚天将两个人挺立的部分碰到一起，什么多余的话也没了，两个人沉浸在挤压和摩擦带来的悠长快感中。

静悄悄的夜晚，灯火通亮的房间，交缠融化着彼此。  
  



End file.
